Chaotic: The Flux of Perim
by darkvizardking69
Summary: Set before Hotekk's second challenge, how will the arrival of new friends change the story as we know it? FIND OUT. T rating. Brought it back like robot chicken Bobba fett.
1. Chapter 1

Darkvizardking: Hey there, this is your favorite host, coming at ya with a chaotic fic this time around, this was a request of a friend, and being the nice guy I am, I went with it, as I like the show. So let's get to it.

Chaotic: the flux of perim.

Chapter 1: the beginning

Four teenagers were sitting at a table, relaxing, they were Tom Majors, Kaz Kalinkas, Peyton Rosen, and Sarah Cornwell. They were relaxing, trading stories and showing the cards they acquired. The peace would not last, as Sarah's scanner started to ring, as she received a message.

" _Chaotikween, you have been sent a challenge, by Creature's wrath, please report to the hotekk drome in 15 minutes." _And with that, the following events happened, Peyton, who was drinking a soda, performed a perfect spit-take, into Kaz's face. Kaz got out of his seat, and wiped off his glasses.

Tom laughed a little, then asked, "What has you spooked Peyton?"

The large boy said, "He's one of the best in Chaotic, he's on the list." Kaz, Sarah, and Tom say "What list?"

Peyton clears his throat, and says, "The list is of the top players, I mean THE top players, not even the Chaotic kings can win against them." Kaz and Tom start to freak out, as they remember THAT particular group. Peyton continues, "To get on the list, you have to have beaten 3 code-masters, as a minimum, and Creature's wrath has beaten 4 code masters already, and is expected to keep going, the guy is unbeatable. And there is some one as bad as him, his codename is Psycho striker, and he is a total M'arrillian MASTER, you name it, he has it. Hate to say it, but your gonna lose Sarah, and HARD."

Sarah sticks her nose up and says, "I doubt it Peyton, as I won't lose, even the best lose sometimes, and it will be to ME."

Peyton sighs and says, "You say that now, but just wait, you'll know soon enough."

Sarah, still confident, went to the hotekk drome.

(on the other side of the port court)

Four other teenagers were hanging out, two guys and two girls, each of the girls were sitting next to one of the guys, and were rather close, one was waiting for the challenge he sent to be confirmed. He had short messy red hair, Hazel eyes, as well as a black t-shirt that had a red dragon on the front. He wore black sweat pants, a black jacket, and a black fisherman style hat, which had the chaotic symbol on the front of it. He is the player Creature's wrath.

The other male wore a black trench coat, black dickie pants, white and black sneakers, black sunglasses that hide his eyes. He also wore a red shirt, which had the M'arrillian symbol surrounded by the mipedian, overworld, underworld, and danian symbols in that order. His screen-name was psycho striker

The girl next to him had long brown hair, white coat, blue jeans, purple shirt, purple sneakers, brown eyes, and was listening to music on a CD player. Her screen name was music master. And she was psycho striker's girlfriend. (will reveal real names after intros)

The last girl wore something similar to a priestess. Purple hakama, Grey robe, black eyes, and purple hair set in the traditional fashion. Her screen name was Honorblade.

The first guy speaks up, "Seems I have a match, this won't take long." (he turns to his girlfriend) "I'll be right back Rin." Said girl looks at him and says, "try not to completely crush them, will you Derek?"

The other guy laughs and says, "Yeah right, who ever he faces is toast, no doubt about it."

Rin looks at him and says, "Will, just because you like to mess with your opponents heads with your M'arrillians, doesn't mean you have to be cruel about other players."

Will looks back at her and says, "Heh, relax princess, I only said that because we're the best, so I doubt who ever got Derek's challenge could actually WIN. Besides, when was the last time he LOST, really?"

Rin just rolled her eyes, while the last girl giggled at her boyfriend's actions. Seeing this, Rin said, "I still don't know why you stay with him Mary, I don't even remember how we became friends with him."

Derek looked over at Rin and said, "He's not that bad, only when he's in a match, and in the Psikoom Madness Chambers. You know what happens to people in there." Will was smirking, as he remembered the last time he fought someone there.

Mary just spoke up and said, "He may be crazy, but it's not a bad thing, and he just plays to what his creature's are best at." Rin, seeing that she lost, just sighed and said, "Derek, don't you have a match? Your gonna be late."

Derek saw she was right, and after giving her a kiss on the cheek, said, "Thanks for reminding me, later guys."

And then he headed off to the drome.

(inside the drome)

Both doors opened, revealing the two players, Sarah coming in on one side, Derek coming in on the other. As they got close to the center of the drome, the lights turned on, and the stands for their scanners rose up, Sarah saw her opponent, and knew what strategy she would use. Derek was thinking the same thing.

The usual symbol of chaotic was above them, but this one was spinning, and a voice rang out over the speakers, "Players, dock your scanners." Both Sarah and Derek placed their scanners on the dock, Sarah's the Danian brown, Derek's the Underworld red.

The screen for their decks appeared, and they began picking their cards. When they finished, the voice rang out again, "Players, lock your decks." Both players pressed the button on top of their scanners, locking their decks, and both players teams were revealed.

For Sarah, her battle team was

Front row:

Junda, Galin, Wamma

Middle row:

Vollash, and Mallash

Rear row

Illexia, the Danian queen

Derek's team went as follows:

Front row:

_Nivenna _

Kalloban (by the way Kalloban reduces reckless by 45) (oc creature)

Khorror

middle

Skithia gothos spy (the new version of her)

Aer'dak

rear

Iflar the Mipedian Crown Prince

Tom, Kaz, and Peyton were watching the match on a screen, sitting at a table. Will, Mary, And Rin were at the table next to them, watching the match also.

Sarah saw his battle team, and Tom said out loud, "Whose the creature on his front row, never seen it before." Peyton took a good look at the board and said, "That's Kalloban dude, he's an ultra rare, and for a good reason. He's tough, one of the best Mipedians."

Kaz and Tom just looked at Peyton, and were scared for Sarah. Will just laughed a little, and Peyton got a frightened look on his face as he saw him.

Tom and Kaz looked over and asked at the same time, "Whose he?"

Peyton just keeps looking at Will and says, "That's psycho striker, he's a BEAST in the dromes, especially when you play him in the Psikoom madness chambers."

Tom looks at him and asks, "How do you know this Peyton?"

Peyton looks back and says, "Because I played him before, and his Chieftains creamed me. I barely saw him coming."

Will spoke up, "As fun as it is remembering the past, let's focus on the match please? The first battle is starting."

As the group looked back at the screen, they saw Derek say, "Kalloban attacks Junda." Both players turned into their respected creatures, and both said, "LET'S GET CHAOTIC."

The scene changed to Kallitlo Fortress (oc location). Junda appeared near the tree line 50 feet from the hill. Kalloban was on top of the fortress. He summoned his battlegear, which had the appearance of a sniper rifle, surprising Tom, Kaz, and Peyton. Junda came out of the treeline, while looking for Kalloban, holding a liquilizer. Kalloban readied his gear, using the scope, and laid on his belly, in a sniper fashion. Once he saw he had a clear shot, he took it, aiming for Junda's head. He was coded on impact.

The players were taken back to the drome, Sarah back to normal, while Derek was changing back from being Kalloban.

Peyton could only say, "BOOM, headshot, never saw that gear before. It was weird."

Will just smirked, and said, "You haven't seen it, that's the buster rifle, Kalloban made it himself, but it is only a prototype, Mudeenu liked it, and asked if it could be put to production, and Kalloban said he will, once he perfects it. And he has only let Derek scan it. He plays shooting games a lot, so he knows how to use it."

Peyton, Tom, and Kaz just looked back at the screen, as the match, if you could call it that, continued.

(for the next few battles, it will be summarized the way the show does it, the cards show, then the loser is coded)

Second battle: Wamma attacks Skithia. Winner: Skithia.

Third battle: Khorror attacks Galin. Winner: Khorror.

Fourth battle: Mallash attacks Nivenna. Winner: Nivenna

Fifth battle: Nivenna attacks Vollash. Winner: Nivenna.

It was the last battle, and Sarah knew it, seeing look down, Derek said, "Let's make this last part interesting, if you can get ten damage off of Kalloban, even if you lose, I will give you a super rare card. How does that sound?"

Sarah perked up at that, and spun the location randomizer, it stopping at the Mount Pillar reservoir. She then said, "Illexia attacks Kalloban." As the players changed into their creatures, Will said, "My, he must be generous today."

Tom just looked at the screen, hoping Sarah can turn this around.

Illexia was wondering the reservoir, looking at every angle, hoping to see his rifle. Hearing a shot, she quickly raises a earth wall to block it. She then moves behind a well, and tries to see where he is, unknowing that he snuck up behind her, she heard him at the last second, dodged the shot, and fired back, "Granite balls" she managed to hit him, dealing ten damage on him, 5 for the attack, and 5 for her earth affinity. The victory was short-lived, as Kalloban got up, aimed his rifle, and fired. It was a clean head-shot, ending the battle, and the match.

Sarah looked down-trodden, so Derek said, "A deal is a deal, you hit Kalloban with 10 damage, so here's your prize. When Sarah looked back at her screen, she saw that a Yondaf card, as well as an Elemental elegy mugic, were now in her deck. She sputtered out something, but he said, "Relax, we had a deal, so you get the cards, you did well, just keep at it."

As the players left the drome, they saw that they were heading to the same place. When they returned to the port court, each went to their respective groups. Sarah, in spite of her loss, was happy for her new cards. When she saw Derek, she remembered something she wanted to ask him. When she was in earshot, she asked, "Hey Derek, what was that creature you used, it was a M'arrillian, but I never seen that one before. Where did you get it?"

Tom, Kaz and Peyton were listening in now, as they also wanted to know. Will just smirked, knowing the story, Mary giggled a bit, and Rin had an unreadable look on her face. Derek, seeing that he wasn't getting out of this, began, "It all started on a trip to the riverlands, I heard of M'arrillians popping up in that location, so I went to scan one."

(flashback)

Derek was hopping on the rocks, reaching the other side. He checked his scanner for any sign of creatures. Seeing none on screen, he walked under a cliff. The ground started to shake, and a boulder dislodged itself from the cliff, and fell straight for him. As the ground was still shaking, he couldn't move out the way due to bad footing. Before he was crushed however, Derek felt himself getting swept up, and saw he was safe a moment later. After his head stopped spinning, he saw what saved him. It was a M'arrillian, clearly female, and out cold. Derek looks around, a sees a cave a little off to the side, so, being the nice guy, picks her up, and takes her into the cave. Upon arrival, Derek sees Crawsectus near the back of the cave, looking for something.

Derek gave his savior a once-over, and saw that she was bleeding badly. Without thinking, Derek took off his shirt, and ripped it to be used as a cloth bandage, and applied it to the wound. He then took a look at her appearance-wise. She had green skin, a long serpentine tail, female fitted armor, and a serpentine face, yet it still looked feminine. Night soon begins to fall, Crawsectus having already left, clearly not finding, what ever he was looking for. Derek, seeing the sun set, went to gather wood for a fire, seeing as his 'guest' was still out cold. He also caught some fish in the nearby river, using a sharp stick. Setting them by the fire, Derek leans against the wall of the cave.

His guest, soon wakes up, and notices her wound already dressed. She then notices the color of the cloth, and remembered the boy she saved from the boulder. Derek, seeing her awake, says, "Glad to see your awake, looked like you were in a bad fight. Here, you must be hungry." Seeing him offering a fish, well cooked, she notices the fact that he is shirtless. Realizing the cloth used on her wound WAS his shirt. She accepted the fish, took a bite, and then asked, "Who are you?"

Derek answers, "My name is Derek, what's yours?"

To which she answered, "My name is Aer'dak, I am a M'arrillian fluidmorpher." The duo continued to eat their fish, making light conversation as they ate. The night drawled on, and they both were getting sleepy. Derek was busy tending the fire, so he didn't notice Aer'dak slither over, and lean her head on his shoulder. He fell asleep not to much longer after her, when he finished tending the fire.

(few days later)

Derek was looking for some fish in the nearby river, and he heard a voice. "Aer'dak, AER'DAK, where are you? That girl is such a pain, if I don't find her, it's on MY hide."

Derek looks up, and sees another M'arrillian, this time, it was Mock'adyn, Derek, seeing him, yelled out while waving, "HEY, YOU UP THERE, I KNOW WHERE AER'DAK IS."

Mock'adyn, hearing him, floated down and said, "And why would you know that _boy_?"

Derek, Choosing his words carefully, said, "I found her badly injured, and I have been helping her heal the last few days, I can take you to her."

Mock'adyn, seeing he was telling the truth, said, "Take me to her, if she is injured like you say, it would explain why she hasn't reported in. Lead the way."

Derek nodded, and made the way back to the cave he and Aer'dak have been staying. Aer'dak was sitting near the fire, her tail wrapped around herself. She saw he had returned, as well as Mock'adyn behind him. Mock'adyn, quickly checking her over, saw that the wound was decently patched up, but still needed to be healed properly. He then used his ability, by sacrificing four mugicians, he healed her wounds. Seeing that done, he turns to Derek, and his eyes glowed in the familiar glow of a M'arrillian using mind control. Before he could use it however, Aer'dak slapped him in the back of his head, breaking his concentration. She then said, "Don't even think about it." While having a ticked look on her face. Mock'adyn simply backed up and said, "We have to go, the others were worried about you. They sent me to get you." and so they lifted off, Aer'dak looks back, and floated back down.

She says, "Thank you for your help, here." She then uses her ability as a muge to place a tattoo of the M'arrillian symbol on his still shirtless chest. She then says, "This mark will prevent M'arrillians from brainwashing you, showing you are a friend of our tribe. Now I know there is something else you may wish for, a scan of me perhaps?" She then stands still, allowing him to make the scan.

Derek, seizing the opportunity, pulls out his scanner from his back pocket, and in a few seconds, has his scan.

(Flashback end)

Tom looked at him in anticipation, and asked, "Is that it? What happened next?"

Kaz looked at Derek and said, "Yeah, come on, what happens next?"

Sarah was listening, and was reminded of a soap opera. She saw Rin having a ticked look on her face, while Derek kept looking at her. Soon enough, Rin said, "Just tell them, you better get it over with, or _**else.**_" The guys shivered at the tone, knowing what it was from their dads. It was the kind of threat that you HAD to do what they said, or it would end BADLY. Seeing no way out, Derek said, "Fine, here's what happened next."

(flashback continued)

He looks up and says, "Thank you for letting me-" he was cut off however, as Aer'dak had slithered over to him, and gave him a kiss on the cheek. This caused him to blush, and Mock'adyn had his jaw hanging, his brain completely looking like it crashed.

Aer'dak then said, "No thank you, you helped me, when anyone else would of taken the scan and run, or left me to die, so thank you, I hope to see you again." and with that, she left, Mock'adyn following behind her.

(Flashback end)

Tom and Kaz just stared, Peyton had his brain shut down, Sarah, didn't know what to think.

Will was laughing at their expressions, Mary was doing the same, Derek looked embarrassed, while Rin still looked pissed.

The mood was broken however, as Tom's scanner rang, showing he had a message. When he played it, it showed the chaotic symbol, the message said, "_Majortom, due to you gaining your seventh match in the Hotekk drome, you have been challenged by codemaster Hotekk, you have 24 hours to prepare for the match."_

Will smirked and said, "Ouch, Hotekk's a tough one, even among codemasters, dude plays to win."

Tom looked at Derek, and asked, "I'm gonna need a favor from you."

AN: And THAT'S A WRAP, hope you liked it. What was Tom's favor? How will he fair against hotekk? All these questions and more will be answered, NEXT TIME, so please REVIEW


	2. Chapter 2: Preparations, meetings, and m

Darkvizardking: Hello people, yep, I'm bringing this back and do not ask me why, cuz I won't tell. I know this fic was not well received, but I'm sure that will change, so, without any further adieu, LET'S DO IT!

Chapter 2: Preparations, meetings, and match.

Will was chuckling like the joker, as he thought, 'Well, this will be fun, wonder what old Tom is gonna ask for.' Everyone else waited, but they were shocked when Tom said, "You know plenty of creatures right? Would it be alright if I asked you to help me get a few scans for the match?" Derek rubbed his chin, and he said, "It won't be a problem, and I do have a few in mind for you." Derek got off the table, and headed for the central port. Tom grabbed his pack and followed him. On the way, Derek asked, "You have a scan of the Door to the Deepmines right?" Tom nodded, and said, "Yeah, I do, why do you ask?"

Derek smirked, and said, "Because our stop, is to meet a friend of mine. Just stick with me, and you'll be alright." Tom nodded, and the duo quickly ported out of there. Back at the table, Will was searching through his deck, and he noticed a lack of Danian cards. He then got up, and said, "Well I might as well go for a bit too, need some Danians." Sarah was shivering, as she remembered some of the Danians more, dark, abilities.

(Door to the Deepmines)

Derek and Tom shimmered into the area, now standing in the ankle deep waters of the now slightly flooded cave. Derek saw that Tom's feet were soaked and said, "Now do you see why I told you to wear rubber boots? There was a good reason you know." Tom chuckled sarcastically and said, "Yeah yeah, I thought the water would of drained out or something by now." Derek shook his head, and before they went any further, they were stopped by M'arrillian soldiers and four of their higher-ups. These four were assigned to guard the gate, not only from the other tribes, but from humans trying to get in, and learn their secrets. They were Vitar'zu, the anti Mipedian brawler, Rol'dol, the anti Danian, Mik'banin, the anti Underworlder, and Ikub'ra, the anti Overworlder. They along with various M'arrillian underlings, acted as guards, as their abilities allowed them to deal more damage to the tribe they were fighting against.

Tom was nervous, but Vitar'zu slowly walked over and said, "You must be Derek, Lady Aer'dak speaks highly of you, and who is he?" He points to Tom at the end, and Derek says, "He's a friend, we're heading to see Bahrakatan, so please let us pass." Vitar'zu was weighing his options, he could either let them pass, or prevent them from passing, and really get in trouble with Aer'dak, who was protective of the human for some odd reason. Deciding a woman's wrath was worse, he said, "Alright, but try not to cause any trouble, as it will be on my head, got it?" Tom and Derek nodded, and they quickly slipped in past the gates, and Derek lead him to the coralsmithy. Tom still was bit nervous, and it only got worse when Bahrakatan dropped in front of them, the M'arrillian forger saying, "About damn time you got here Derek, as per our agreement, I have the battle gear you asked for." He then lead them to a table where they lay in wait. Derek then said, "Sorry about being late, I had human problems to deal with, I'm certain being a M'arrillian has it's own set of problems." Bahrakatan chuckled, and said, "You got a point kid."

Derek then said, "Let me see your pack Tom." Tom, seeing where this was going, handed over his pack, and saw as Derek loaded the battlegear. Derek then says, "Why not scan one Tom? Your pick." Tom aimed his scanner, and picked one of the battlegear (will be revealed later). Derek then said, "This location might be useful as well, couldn't hurt to find out would it?" Tom shrugged, and quickly scanned the area, his Locations scans locked in. Derek then said, "Thanks for the help again." Bahrakatan smirked and said, "Anytime kid." Derek then led Tom out of the smithy, and Derek then said, "Now it's time we see a friend of mine." Tom raised an eyebrow, and said, "Who is it?" Derek had a nervous smile, and said, "Just don't tell Rin we've been here, and it's Aer'dak we're gonna see." Tom snickered, something that Derek didn't hear or see. Tom was taking in the sights of the M'arrillian city, when they stopped at what looked like a tent of sorts, and Derek said, "Wait here, I'll need to talk to her first, then I'll come back to get you." Tom nodded, and Derek went under the curtain that acted as a door. Tom waited patiently outside the door when he heard, "Hey, what do you think you're doing here?"

Derek saw that Aer'dak's home was more of a lab, but seeing as she was a muge, it was to be expected. The next thing he knew, he was tackled, a long green tail wrapped around him. He felt scales nuzzle his cheek as Aer'dak said, "It's so good to see you, I almost thought you forgot about little old me." Derek had the decency to blush, but said, "Trust me, I wouldn't, but sadly this isn't just a social visit, I have a friend that needs help, as you remember our Chaotic battles right?" Seeing her nod he continued, "And he personally asked if he could meet you." He saw Aer'dak smile, and she said, "Of course, any friend of yours is a friend of mine, as the saying goes." They both heard, "Hey, What do you think you're doing here?" They quickly looked outside, and saw that Tom was cornered by Phelphor, the M'arrillian scout they met before.

It looked like he was about to attack him, when Aer'dak blasted him away with a power pulse, sending him straight into a wall. Phelphor got up with a grunt, but froze when he saw Aer'dak giving him a death glare. Trembling, he slowly backed away, fearful of the muge, and they heard a bit of laughter coming from above. But the odd thing was, the laughter was heard in their heads, not ears. Tom looked up and saw Milla'iin, the chieftain that took control of the Underworld. He floated down, and they heard, "_What has that blowhard done this time? Wait, no need to answer that, I can plainly see it._" Milla'iin looked down, and saw Tom and Derek, and said, "_It's nice to see you again Derek, and I see you have a friend this time. Wait, I remember you, I chased you out of Lava Pond, I will admit, it was fun." _

Derek chuckled, and said, "Good old Milla'iin, it seems having to run the tribe along with the other chieftains while Aa'uune is trapped hasn't changed you one bit." He reached out a hand, and to Tom's surprise, Milla'iin used a tentacle, and gave an improvised version of a handshake. Milla'iin gave a chuckle, and said, "_No kidding, thankfully with all the chieftains acting together, it's much easier then you think. By the way, I saw that friend of yours yesterday, and he was helping Neth'uar with politics, he's an odd one." _Derek chuckled, and said, "Well now that introductions are done, Aer'dak, would you allow my friend here to scan you? It's the help I was telling you about."

Aer'dak nodded, and everyone gave room, while Tom raised his scanner, and the beeping of his scanner showed it was done. Looking over her stats, Tom whistled and said, "Wow, I saw from when you knocked Phelphor for a loop, but you're one heck of a powerhouse." Aer'dak giggled at the compliment, and said, "Why thank you, I hope your match goes well." Tom chuckled, and said, "Oh it will, and thanks again." Derek then coughed to gain his attention, and said, "Okay Tom, head back to the port court, save your scans, and meet me at the Underworld Colosseum, we still have much to do." Tom nodded, he quickly shimmered off. Milla'iin then thought, _'Things are gonna get crazy soon, I can't wait.' _

(Port court)

Tom rearrived on the transport pad, and quickly ran to the nearest free table. After setting his scanner, he quickly made sure that his scans were safe, but to his displeasure, Tom ran into the one person he didn't want to at the moment, Klay. The snobbish player couldn't resist a jab, and he said, "Well if it isn't Tommy, heard you're facing Codemaster Hotekk. Last I checked, he beat you terribly, guess we can look forward to a repeat?"

Tom was about to make a comeback, when Will tapped Klay on the shoulder, the shades hiding his eyes, and said, "How about you back off? Cuz last I checked, Tom here has beaten you on more then one occasion, but you still carry that pole up your butt. What? You beat a few noobs and think you're cool? What a joke." Looking over at Tom, he said, "Go on, Derek's waiting for ya, says he got something good." Tom nods, and quickly ran back to the Transport station.

Klay quickly got angry, and said, "Fine, I don't care who you think you are, you, me, in the Betadrome, now. I'll teach you a lesson." Will held a devil's smirk, and said, "Fine, just don't be too afraid." Klay held a condescending smirk all the way to the Betadrome, too bad it won't last long.

(Underworld Colosseum)

Tom shimmered in and saw Derek standing near an entrance. He then asks, "What are you waiting for?" Derek looked back at him and said, "Just waiting for a friend to let us in." Tom raised an eyebrow, and said, "And who is this, friend." He saw Spyder crawling down the side of the building, and in his hiss-like voice, said, "Come quickly, Master Chaor is waiting for you." Derek and Tom followed Spyder to behind the announcer's booth of the Colosseum. Chaor noticed their arrival, and got up from his throne, Takinom at his side, and he said, "Good to see you again, you got the gear as promised?" Derek nods, and he opens the pack to retrieve the gear, Chaor looks at Tom and says, "Hey, I remember you, you're Kaz's friend, Tom, You Derek's new partner or something?" Derek chuckled, but said, "Nope, he's not, he's just helping me out a bit, that's all." Chaor gave his usual grunt, as he inspected the gear, he said, "It checks out, you'll have your payment at the place we agreed, and she'll be safe." Derek made a bow of respect, as did Tom, and he said, "Pleasure doing business with you, I'll keep in touch."

The duo were then escorted out of the room, and once out of earshot, Derek then said, "You got a scan of Mount Pillar?" Tom nodded, and said, "Yeah, I've been there a few times before, though not exactly pleasant." Derek chuckled, and said, "I get it, that's where we're going next." Tom sighed, and in a shimmer, they were gone.

(Mount Pillar)

The moment they arrived, Derek led Tom to the library, evading the guards, and he said, "We'll be going to Kiru city after this." And once they got there, they Ibiann waiting, passing the time reading it seems. Once he saw the duo, he closed the book he was reading, calmly put it back on the shelf, and said, "Come on, follow me." He then opened a tunnel, and the trio quickly walked into it, and at the end, was a chamber where Odu-Bathax was waiting. He chuckled and said, "Good to see you Derek, and it's a surprise to see Tom with you, as if I don't remember you, last time I saw you, was when you were escorting Raznus."

Derek said, "That may be, but let's get down to business." Odu-Bathax nodded, and Derek handed him one of the remaining battlegear, and after examining it, he said, "This is perfect, your payment will be where we agreed." Derek smirked, and said, "It's a pleasure doing business with you." Odu-Bathax nodded, and left the chamber, Tom and Derek merely grabbing their scanners, and porting out of there.

(Kiru city)

Derek and Tom arrived at the arsenal, and Tom was thinking, 'There's no way we're getting in there, only reason I did before was the plan with Maxxor.' To his surprise, the guards parted, allowing them both to pass. He then thought, 'He's got connections all over Perim, interesting guy.' Aggroar came out from behind the shelves, and he said, "Good to see you Derek, you must have been busy lately." Derek nodded, but said, "Yes, I have, but sadly I need to cut this visit short, as I have a lot to tend to still." Aggroar nodded, and inspected the battlegear, and saw it was in perfect shape. He then nodded his approval, and said, "We have a deal. Your payment will be where we agreed." The duo then left the arsenal, and Derek said, "Alright, we're heading to the Mipedian Oasis." The duo then set their scanners, and shimmered away.

(Mipedian Oasis)

The duo appeared near the entrance to the Royal palace, and upon approaching the gate, Derek asked, "Is the crown prince at home? There is a matter I wish to speak with him about." A royal adviser bowed and said, "I'm sorry, but he's not in. Inflar and Mudeenu went to the Royal Mipedian Academy of Melee Arts, to speak with Headmaster Ankhyja, and will not be back for some time." Derek nodded, and said, "Thank you for telling us this, we'll head there ourselves." After a quick bow, the duo walked the streets.

Tom took the time to look around the city, the structure of the buildings and the markets reminding him of what he saw of the Middle East in textbooks, and Derek said, "Surprising huh? Our worlds are different in some ways, but similar in others." Tom took notice of the children playing in the streets, watched by their parents. He then thought, 'Yeah, they're not so different after all.' They soon reached the school, they saw guards at the gate, Brathe leading them. Recognising Derek from the times he saw him with the Mipedian Royals, he ordered, "Allow them to pass, and you two, (pointing at two of the guards), escort them to the Prince, now." Bowing, the guards led them to a room where Inflar, Mudeene, Ankhyja, and Kalloban. Kalloban, seeing that they have guests, dismissed the guards, and said, "Ah, hello Derek, how have you been, has my gear been working well for you?" Derek smiled and said, "Yes, perfectly, hasn't been a single jam, or misfire, it's perfect." Kalloban gestured them to sit down, and Ankhyja says, "So, you are the human friend Kalloban has been telling us about, it is nice to finally meet you." He holds out his hand.

Derek gives him a handshake, and said, "The pleasure is all mine." Ankhyja notices his tea was ready, and poured a cup for all in the room. Mudeenu then said, "I'm glad to hear the buster rifle has been a success, with it, we can use it to further defend our homeland." Tom, hearing this thought, 'Has the whole fight for the Cothica been about protecting the homeland? I can understand that if any one tribe got their hands on it, the rest of Perim would be threatened by invasion, and it would be worse then the M'arrillians.' Derek then said, "Speaking of the rifle, I never properly gave compensation for letting me scan it. I believe this will work." Retrieving the last battlegear from the pack, he slid it over to Kalloban, who after inspecting it, said, "Wonderful, yes, this is perfect. This is exactly what we need." Derek then asks, "Have you heard of any rumors flying around?" Tom was scanning the school, in case he needed to get back here again.

(Port court)

Peyton, Kaz, and Sarah were watching a betadrome match with a mix of admiration, surprise, and horror. Rin and Mary told them about Klay challenging Will to a betadrome match, and Peyton grabbed them and ran to see it. When he plopped them down, he said, "Just watch, you'll see how good he is." Even Christella, Klay's partner in crime, was shaking her head at how foolish Klay was acting. As they watched them load their decks, the battle board showed it was a one on one match. Klay picked Van Bloot, which was expected by any who knew him. But what scared them was Will's choice. It was Aa'une, ex-leader of the M'arrillians, who was now trapped under the lake he was slain in. Klay spun the randomizer, and it was set for the Riverlands. They changed into their respective creatures, and the battle began.

(Drome: Riverlands) (I will refer to the characters by name, not creature)

Klay was flying as fast as he could, water drills hounding him constantly. He was regretting his choice, and he felt one of the drills slam into him from below, a dark smirk on Will's face the entire time, only made worse that it was Aa'une's face looking down on him. He then heard, "_**How pathetic, you claim to be so great, but look at you, on the ground like a dog, how pitiful, and yet, completely expected." **_Klay bit back, "Shut up, you loser, I'll beat you." He raised his hand, and launched a Lava lance, but it was blocked by a water wall. Will chuckled evilly, and said, "_**Game over." **_He raised a clawed hand, and a giant water spout blasted Klay into the air, two water drills spiraling up after him. When the spout stopped, the drills slammed into him hard, and he was blasted back to the ground, and was coded instantly.

(Betadrome)

The players returned to the drome, Will's form turning back from Aa'une's. He tilted his sunglasses, and said, "Now beat it you worm, it's disgusting to even look at you." Klay was furious, and said, "How did you use water attacks like that? I've never seen that before." Will, deciding to humor him, said, "M'arrillians are masters of water, as well as mental powers, so for the strongest of them to fight with water like that is second nature. The Fluidmorphers can attest to that." Klay then stormed out of the drome, fury written on his face. Will walked to where he saw Kaz, Sarah and Peyton, and said, "Enjoy the show?" The group nodded, as they loved seeing Klay get knocked down a peg or two. Will called over one of the waiters, and ordered some lunch. He then thought, 'I wonder how Derek and Tom are doing?'

AN: ANNNDDD CUT! Man this was overdue, but I'm glad I did it. Well, you all know what to do, REVIEW!


End file.
